starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmali Vaungier
Biography Early Life Emmali was born on a planet called Silseris in a system of the same name. Her parents were split in that her father was a spacer who in his travels had come across the wayward system. She never met him and the only thing she has of him was a symbol drawn on a piece of cloth. She has since tattoed that symbol on her body. Silseris is a very arid and dry planet there is a lack of large bodies of water. The population of near-humans are arranged in tribes and clans. Emmali was born into the Khal'ver Tribe, and her mother was a high ranking member of that tribe. The Khal'ver Tribe was renowned on the planet for the beauty of its women and the power of Jer’sen, the traditional seduction dance. She was brought up in this nomadic environment, and learned Jer’sen. In addition, she learned how to repair and fix different machines, as the tribes did have speeders and repulsocraft. As was customary, she learned hand to hand combat and could fight as best as any man. She was also well versed in using blasters and other forms of weaponry. In the intertribal contests she acquitted herself well, and after one particular contest, she had over twenty suitors from her own tribe and others coming to her mother, seeking her hand. Departure When she was sixteen a spacer named Jobas found the system and landed. His ship, a CEC Action VI transport had space for many people, despite the cargo that it already held. He offered to the tribes that he could take some of the people away and let Silseris finally progress towards the rest of the galaxy. The tribes agreed. Emmali was one of the few that were able to leave Silseris. She was useful to the smuggler, helping him to fix his ship, as she learned to shift her knowledge of machines from speeders to much larger ships. Knowing that she was a good asset, he wanted to marry her, or somehow keep her with him. Not only did he value her brain, but he valued the body she had. But Emmali turned him down, content on making her own way in the galaxy. Despite the fact he wanted her, the smuggler agreed to abide by her decision. Cursing himself for doing so, he allowed her to leave with the rest of her people when they reached his destination, Corellia. She mingled with the millions of beings on Corellia. Looking for work, she found a repair shop that needed a hand and though the pay wasn't that great, it was work. There she spent a year, working for the repair shop and helping to make it a semi-known name on Corellia. While she was there, she met one Ameri Muir, who'd just given birth to a daughter, Lara Versk. Helping the older woman to find a place to stay, Emmali was a person that Ameri came to when she needed help. The two developed a strong friendship. Muir/KSE She left the repair shop, and decided to take time off to see the galaxy. After all, that was one of the reasons she'd left Silseris. Taking her savings, she booked passage on a luxury vessel managed and maintained by the Muir Corporation. The vessel came under attack by pirates and they managed to get an airlock. Boarders came over and began to terrorize the men and women onboard the vessel. Emmali managed to fight using first her hand to hand skills and later acquired blasters to help the security guards regain control of the ship. Little did she know that the Duke of the House was onboard the vessel. Tej Muir, impressed by her skills, was further impressed when she helped the crew repair the ship. He was so impressed that when she jokingly gave him a bill for her services, he paid for it and offered her a job in the Corporation. She accepted. Attached as a mechanic to Calidna Base/Radion Labs, she worked well with the people and became known as the mechanic that could fix anything. She met and became good friends with Cassandra Muir, and was overjoyed when her old friend Ameri Muir joined them, having accepted a place as a test pilot in the Corporation. The three of them became known as the "Angels" or in less polite conversation "Devils" for their ability to seduce men. Due to Muir's partnership and investment with Teuton yards to revitalize KSE, the three "Angels" were assigned to help out KSE by forming a new test pilot division. While they were there, they met Jax Sage and Jair Teuton. Her friend, Ameri Muir fell in love with Jax, and Jax with her. She was there to help her friend deal with the resulting problems, such as the reappearance of her abusive ex-boyfriend. The whole group continued work on testing new starfighters and ships for KSE for a while, before continuing onwards to other ventures. Whereas Ameri chose to stay with Jax Sage when he went to the Sage's Destiny, Emmali and Cassie opted to go to their respective homeworlds. Heading Home Information Coming Soon Mercenary After she and Cassie Muir returned from Silseris, they had nothing to do. Ameri was with Jax Sage and so the Angels had temporarily split up. Since Cassandra had worked as a pirate and a mercenary for a short while, the two decided to make a mercenary outfit. Due to their past work experience with the Muir and because Cassie was a part of the family, they were able to get a number of assets given to them for their personal use. Chief amongst these was the Dawn, which they used as their flagship and the traveling base of operations for the Vaungiur Mercenaries. After completeing a few different missions to get a bit of notoriety, they were contacted by the Syndicate to help in a very important mission. Kidnapping Kalja Leidias Information Coming Soon Category:MirrodinCategory:SilseriansCategory: Vaungiur MercenariesCategory: Ok'rimos